


【707*MC*Unknown】我也想要拥有你1

by bailung



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailung/pseuds/bailung
Summary: *第二人称三人行低道德值，不好吃请马上停止阅读哦*背景是707线SE之后，但uk也爱MC，有点虐77！7厨前方高能预警，也虐Saeran（你到底在写什么）小虐怡情大虐伤身！*MC性格私设，有点圣母*文笔一般，情节生硬，ooc严重*下章有车？应该有*第一次在A03产粮，不知道格式怎么搞，随便搞了*没问题的话开始！
Relationships: 707 | Luciel Choi/Unknown/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	【707*MC*Unknown】我也想要拥有你1

V的葬礼之后，一切都尘埃落定了。伤者无法抹去悲伤的过去，只能勇敢地继续走下去。  
Saeran的情况实在难以好转，不仅把Saeyoung拒之门外，也暴力对待医护人员。医生和Saeyoung说这种情况只能进精神病院治疗了，但必须家属签字。Saeyoung明白进了精神病院就很难出来了，这对Saeran来说太痛苦了，因为他记得Saeran说喜欢天空的样子。  
于是他做了一个大胆的决定，他和你一起把Saeran从医院里偷了出来——你们决定放弃医院治疗，回家修养。Saeyoung曾说过，无论如何自己都会将弟弟治好，你了解他们的悲惨过去，表示支持他的做法，自己也会和他一起努力。Saeyoung感动万分，在你的怀里逼真地大哭，还把眼泪一同留在你的浅色毛衣上。  
Saeran还是那个带着烟熏妆，深度黑眼圈，皮肤白皙，穿着朋克的非主流染发纹身少年。一切改变他形象的建议都被他严厉拒绝。在Saeyoung把自己一件普通的宅男风格毛衣给他时，收到他轻蔑的嘲笑:“谁会穿这种这么low的衣服啊。”  
届时Saeyoung就会在你的怀里逼真大哭，嘴里一直说着“好过分”诸如此类的话语。Saeran便会感到非常无趣，面无表情地回到自己的房间。  
每次他们的交流都以Saeran刀Saeyoung，Saeyoung在你怀里撒娇结束的。  
但最近你觉得Saeran看自己的眼神有点异样，炙热却闪躲，甚至有意避开与你的肢体接触和目光对视。  
Saeran怎么了？进入青春期了吗？不过也不对，他一直和他哥对峙的样子像早就进了青春期了。  
问Saeyoung，他却说“有这样的事吗？”，你开始脑补他在聊天室里的那个问号表情符号。  
你叹了口气，没有再追问下去，就当做是自己的错觉了。  
但是有一天。  
你在厨房洗碗，Saeyoung例行赖在你背后撒娇时，Saeran突然说，“我也要当MC的男友。”  
你和Saeyoung同时一僵，你差点没把盘子全摔下去。  
你不知道怎么回应，转头看了看背后的Saeyoung，却看不到他的表情。  
“不行！为什么！”你知道，无论Saeran说什么，Saeyoung都要逼真大哭一场了。  
“不为什么。而且，你不是说要跟我分享一切吗？还是说，一切都是你的背叛和欺骗罢了？”Saeran神情自若，边说还边舔了舔手里的棒棒糖。自从从“乐园”里出来之后，Saeran格外嗜甜，兴许是想从灵药的苦中解脱出来。  
Saeyoung确实说过这话。那是十年前，Saeyoung掰开两半雪糕的时候说的话。还说，你就是我我就是你，我们要一直在一起。  
“你就是我，我就是你，那我也是MC的男友。”Saeran像念诗一样念着那些Saeyoung的誓言，嘲笑般地看着红头发的另一个他。  
“可MC不一样！”Saeyoung的表情很难过，像在Saeran闯进Rika公寓的那天Saeyoung看到他的表情。  
“我不觉得有什么不一样的。”Saeran朝你笑了一下，但是他惨白的面容和些许诡异的笑容并没有给那张英俊的脸增色，反而让你不寒而栗。  
“你有什么事可以冲我来，我们的事不要牵扯MC。”Saeyoung的表情很凝重，一点也不像平时的他。  
“哈哈哈冲你来有什么意思啊，当然是攻击你的软肋啊。而且吧，MC就可以享受双份的爱哦，何乐而不为呢？”  
你突然想起你们是从医院里逃出来的，Saeran并没有接受治疗，也就是说他的精神病症还在。之前他沉默寡言，不哭不闹，让你们产生了“他也许痊愈了”的错觉。但他还是以愤怒世澜为主人格的Saeran，他的心结也还没有解开。  
“你吓到MC了。”Saeyoung看你久久不言，想你是被吓到了，正想着怎么解决这个问题，突然手机响了起来，是Vandwood女仆小姐。Saeyoung犹豫地看着Saeran，但Saeran已经转过头继续看电视了，Saeyoung便不疑有他地到阳台去接电话了。  
你把碗洗好，在想怎么调解他们兄弟之间的误会。便小心翼翼地走过去坐在Saeran旁边，仔细观察他的情绪变化。但Saeran没什么情绪变化，就只是直直地盯着电视，你过来了他也没有看你。  
“那个，Saeran啊…”你终于开口。  
“我知道你们的事情，但都是误会。Saeyoung他不是故意要离开你的，那都是…”  
Saeran突然转过头直直地盯着你，你被他严肃的表情和眼神吓住了，不敢再说下去。  
“你也要为他辩驳吗？”他用力扣住你的手臂，把你朝他的方向拉近到他几乎要亲到你。  
你下意识想抗拒地向后缩，但Saeran紧紧地箍住你。不仅如此，他热切地看着你的唇——就像你看的那些网剧一样，你好像知道他想要做什么。  
“Saeran你在干什么？！放开MC！”Saeyoung和Vandwood小姐通完电话走进来时看到Saeran在限制你，顿时脑内响起最高级预警警告。  
“别过来。现在我是她的男友。”Saeran对于哥哥的突然出现表现得很不满，但也没有因此放开你，反而把头侧埋在你的胸口，像树懒一样抱着你。  
你被他的突然埋胸唬住了，鉴于刚刚他的精神状况，你不敢轻易推开他，但还是被他抱得僵直。  
“emmm如果你觉得这样心情会好些的话。”你突然很心疼，回想起他的一生，父亲的抛弃，母亲的虐待，兄弟的离弃，Rika的控制和逼迫，让这个男孩的心支离破碎。他曾经自罪，认为别人对他的不好都是自己的错；也曾经伪装，假装自己很坚强，那些不好的事情都伤害不了他。但他终究只是一个简单的喜欢花的男孩罢了，他也想要在别人怀里撒娇。那些回忆对他来说实在是太沉重了。  
你情不自禁地抚摸他的粉尾白毛，流露出悲伤的目光。  
“啊啊啊MC不爱我了嘤嘤嘤！！！”Saeyoung冲过来在背后抱住你，你突然被夹心。但是你的姿势没办法碰到Saeyoung，只好回头看他。  
“Saeyoung…”被刚才的思绪牵绊，和Saeran有同样童年的Saeyoung的心理又能好到哪里去呢？他乐观的外表下总有忧郁的神情，从小就担负着自己给的重任，但最后他发现自己一生想要守护的人不仅恨着自己，还被洗脑控制，精神状况恶化，赖以为生的信念几乎被摧毁，他不也会感到万念俱灰吗？  
为什么上天要这样对待他们兄弟，明明他们是那么的珍贵。  
Saeyoung看着你为他们的心结苦恼皱眉时，既感动又心疼，轻轻地抚着你的眉头，小声地说:“别伤心，我在呢。”  
突然，Saeyoung的头被一股神秘力量往后推着，但他还死死地扒住你。回过头一看，原来是Saeran在推他哥。  
“说了你别过来！”  
“啊啊MC他欺负我555QAQ”  
“你好烦，走开。”  
“MC55555救命QAQ”  
场面一时混乱。  
“都停下！！”你不堪其扰，勒令他们停止胡闹。  
Saeyoung的嘴撅到了天上，Saeran也有点忿忿不平，但他们不再争吵，而是安静地拥着你。  
而你，只觉得拥着世间的珍宝，正保持着姨母笑。  
最后，有工作的Saeyoung率先退出，放开你回到他的电脑前。而Saeran则噙着胜利的微笑倒在你的腿上，什么也没说，径自闭眼小憩了起来。  
你不清楚他到底好点儿了没，只好顺着他的意让他躺下了。  
Saeyoung仔仔细细盯着Saeran没有奇怪举动才在电脑前开始工作了起来。  
“公主是真的很好啊…”Saeran在小声呢喃。  
“Saeran你说了什么？”  
“没什么。”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊我写什么，废话好多，说要开车的拖到下章！不过最近要考试！有人看就更，没人看就坑，以上！


End file.
